A Pirate and his Love
by Lion3
Summary: In the 1700s, Princess Kelsey is sailed to her betrothed, King Lokesh. However, the ship is raid by pirates and the captain takes Kelsey for his own. As time goes by, Kelsey finds herself falling in love with the pirate. With the help of her lover, his swashbuckling sister, and his musketeer brother, can Kells be with her lover? Possible lemon. Connected to my other story.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to do this after witnessing Kelsey's daydream of Ren in Tiger's Voyage. I don't own the Tiger's Curse series. Read, Comment, Review!**

**Ch 1: A Princess's journey**

In the 1700s, a time of adventure, exploring, and pirates, there grew a beautiful kingdom named Salimana. Inhabiting a large forest and mountainous terrain, the people of this nation were hardworking, kind, and famously stubborn. The monarchs of this nation, King Michael and Queen Sarah, had a daughter named Princess Kelsey. She was considered to be one of the most beautiful women in the world, with her long, golden brown locks, deep doe brown eyes, and fair skin. It was perhaps her modesty that made her that much more beautiful. Beauty, however, comes at a price. A wicked king far to the south, King Lokesh, had seen the princess and lusted for her. He used Salimana's weak army and constant threat of war to his advantage. By promising Salimana protection through his armies, Lokesh gained an engagement to the princess. A month before the wedding, the princess was to be sent to her fiancé over sea.

"Oh I will miss you, Kelsey!" Her mother cried as her daughter was loading the carriage.

"Mother, I just wish I didn't have to marry this man. He is said to be cruel and abusive!"

"I wish I could spare you this horrible ordeal my dear one, but your father arranged this to protect our kingdom!"

"Well, it's worth it if it protects our people,"

"My daughter, you are truly a princess worthy of her crown,"

Kelsey jumped into her carriage and bid farewell to her family and headed for the dock, unaware that her destined love would be waiting out on the open sea.

Once the royal carriage arrived at the dock, the princess was introduced to the captain.

"Captain Wilson at your service, malady!"

"Pleasure to meet you captain,"

"Please come aboard the _Oceanic Dragon_!"

The captain led the princess aboard the mighty vessel. The mahogany planks and royal blue paint gave the ship a powerful appearance. The lookout came down to greet the princess.

"Your highness! What an honor it is to meet you! The name's Private Jason"

"Nice to meet you private,"

"My, the rumors of your beauty are quite true. You are as mesmerizing as the stars," The princess blushed.

"Thank you private, that was kind,"

"Private!" The captain called. "Hoist the main sail! We leave port now!"

"Aye Captain! I must leave now your Highness, I hope you enjoy your journey. Maybe if your lucky, we'll blast some pirates on the way!"

As the private disappeared, she saw the emblem of her kingdom, an indigo dragon, rise into the air. As the ship's sails filled with wind, they set out to sea, and the princess sailed ever closer to her unknown love.

A few days out to sea, Kelsey began keeping a journal of her experiences. So far, she had seen the lookout point, raised a sail, steered the ship, and walked on the mast. She had never felt so alive. If she wasn't a princess or betrothed she would have considered becoming a sailor. For now, she enjoyed sunning herself on the main deck. The captain soon appeared.

"Good afternoon princess!"

"Afternoon captain. Something troubling you?"

"Milady, for your own safety, I suggest get below deck. We've entered the Sonic pathway,"

Kelsey shivered. The Sonic pathway was a hot spot for pirates and being a princess, Kelsey was a large target.

"So, you're getting married?"

"Apparently,"

"I heard stories of this king of yours. Not a decent one he is,"

"I know," The princess grew even more melancholy. The captain gave a helpful look.

"Ya know, it's said the sea will never allow someone to sail to those they don't love. Maybe she'll save you from this,"

"Perhaps," She felt slightly better. Suddenly, cannons filled the air. The princess scrambled to her feet.

"Captain! What's going on!?"

"Private! What on earth is going on!?" The private called back

"All hands on deck! PIRATES!"

**sorry it's a little short. Next chapter will be better. Read, comment, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Tiger's Curse series. Read, comment, review.**

**Ch 2: Captain Dihren and the Roaring Rajaram siblings**

The two rushed to the helm of the ship to see what they were up against.

"First mate Alexander, what do you have to report?"

"Take a look for yourself captain. Your not gonna like it,"

The first mate handed the captain the spyglass. Looking through it, he saw as clear as day the marking flag of the coming ship: A black tiger to the right, an orange tigress to the left, and a white tiger in the center. They were standing in front of a cobalt thunderbolt and against a golden flag. Not good.

"Good Lord, save us now,"

"Captain, what is it?" The princess questioned.

"Your highness get below deck! It's the _Sea Tiger_!"

Of all the pirates Kelsey could have seen with her luck, it had to be the pirates of the Sea Tiger: the most infamous, scurvy, and strategic pirates ever known. The ship was run by the Roaring Rajaram siblings, the three most wanted pirates on the high seas. First, there was the youngest, Double Blade Elisiana, a swashbuckling monster as fast as lightning and able to disarm six muscular men before even one could touch the hilt of his blade. Then there was Keen-eye Kishan, a musketeer that could fire a bullet five miles off and still land a bull's eye. Finally, there was the most dangerous and oldest of the siblings, Alagan Dihren, the captain of the _Sea Tiger._ He was a buccaneer that could defeat an entire army single handedly. He was not one to be taken lightly, nor his siblings.

"PREPARED TO BE BOARDED!" A child's voice called out. Grappling hooks shot out from the other ship and pirates began running across them. Kelsey saw a child that looked no older than 9 swing across on a loose rope. She had mocha skin, jet black hair, and dark blue eyes speckled with gold. She was wearing an orange suit with black stripes like a tiger with black boots. She wore a headband and her hair was braided with a rainbow colored feather and was armed with two half blades. She jump jumped straight into the fray. The sailors stood no chance. She backflipped over first mate Alexander and brought her sword into his back. She then somersaulted to another man, slashed his face, hand sprung backwards, and spun around, slashing three men in the process. It had to be Double Blade. Another pirate that stood out was a musketeer. In mid flip he managed to shoot two men at the same time and then fire without even looking at the last one. He was wearing a black tunic with gray stripes. He had slightly darker skin than the other one and had golden eyes. Kishan. The princess suddenly locked eyes with the younger pirate. She then called out.

"Target acquired! REN, SHE AT THE HELM!"

Suddenly, Kelsey caught sight of the last of the terrible trio. The tallest of any of the pirates, a buccaneer was making quick work of seven other buccaneers from the _Oceanic Dragon. _He was literally fighting with one hand. His skin was also mocha colored, his eyes were a deep cobalt, and his hair was jet black and feel into his eyes. He was garbed in an unbutton shirt that revealed some serious muscle, a white jacket with black stripes, and light brown boots decorated with sapphires. He was easily the most handsome man Kelsey had ever seen, but he was also a pirate. He made his way breezily to helm, backing Kelsey into the rail. He smiled over her. It was so... Seductive. His thumb brushed over her cheek so gently.

"I must say," He said. His voice was smooth as silk and as seductive as his smile. "I have seen the sun rise over the clearest of waters and it still cannot compare to your beauty,"

"You are quite gentlemen like for a buccaneer,"

"Yes, well on that note, your coming with us princess," Kelsey immediately lost consciousness and slumped into the arms of the pirate. Dihren smirked. Throwing the girl over her shoulder, Elisiana threw a loose rope to her older brother

"MEN! Fall back! We've got what we came for!"

The captain swung across the clear water with the princess. His musketeer brother and swashbuckling sister soon followed. The rest of the pirates soon jumped aboard the _Sea Tiger. _With one last shot, the ship disappeared on the horizon, there captive along with them.

A few hours later, Kelsey awoke to find herself in a cell. She was at first confused, but then she remembered the attack.

"NO!" She cried.

"Settle down, you're gonna wake the dead. And that is not good when your out on the water," a young voice said. Kelsey then saw the child swashbuckler from the attack.

"A-are you, Double Blade Elisiana?"

"My name precedes me. Call me Elise your highness,"

"Okay,"

"Well, now that your awake, my brother wishes to meet you in his quarters," Kelsey gave her a worried look. Elise just laughed.

"Don't worry princess. You have nothing to fear from us," Elise unlocked the cell and began walking. When she sensed Kelsey was staying put, she turned back.

"You coming?"

"Your not going to shackle me?"

"One, your bigger than me and could easily get away. Two, your on a boat so where could run? A most importantly three, you're not our prisoner!"

"I'm... Not?"

"I explain later. Just follow me. But stay close. A brandy celebration does strange things to men,"

*Captain's Quarters*

After being led by the young pirate, Kelsey found herself back in the entrancing gaze of the captain. He cleared his throat.

"Your highness. I would first like you to understand that we mean absolutely no harm to you! Your abduction is just something that needed to be done,"

"And why is that?"

"We're doing you a favor!" Elise said as she whittled a wooden dragon. "We're trying to get your fiancé out into the open,"

"What is it that you want with Lokesh?"

"A score to settle," Ren growled, but Kelsey knew it was not towards her. Kishan stepped in.

"Our assassinating that demon will be celebrated. All rumors of his cruelty are true. So in short, we get our revenge and you are free from a cursed life,"

Kelsey loved the sound of that proposal, even if it was from the mouth of a pirate. Ren spoke again.

"I promise you that you will be returned safely home once the manner is done. Elise, why don't you show our guess her accommodation and give her some proper attire for the sea,"

"Aye captain,"

As the princess walked away, she felt the captain's gaze follow her relentlessly. It gave her a light headed and heart pounding experience. She realized soon.

_'Oh dear, am I falling in love with a pirate?'_

Elise led Kelsey to a light blue room below deck. Strangely enough, there were two beds.

"Hope you don't mine sharing princess!"

"This is your room?"

"And yours now too! There are some sea clothes in that wardrobe. I'll stand outside while you change. Don't worry, they were my mother's so they should fit you," The swashbuckler stepped out. Gathering the clothes, Kelsey saw it was a similar design to Elise's outfit, the only major difference being it was pure lavender. After changing, Kelsey exited the room to find Elise waiting for her in the hall. The 9 year old smiled.

"Now you're ready for the high seas, princess. Welcome aboard the _Sea Tiger_!"


End file.
